The First Love Night of L and Light
by ComicsNix
Summary: When Light was feeling alone, he seeks passion and love in his biggest enemy, now cuffed and chained to him.


**The autho**r – hi people. I don't own Death note character and no money is made with them.

**Update**: (01/18/2010) - Hi people, A lot of people asserted to me that this story had a lot of errors. I corrected the grammer and spelling mistakes and added some other details to the story. If you already read the story and you think it got better or worse, just tell me. Have fun!

**The First Love Night of L and Light**

L and Light were bound chained because of L distrust on Light. The chain was long and unbreakable, but many months passed since the first cuff. Light them said:

"L, this can't go on, you must trust me if we go get Kira!!" as he tried to look convincing.

"This is a impossibility Light, you agreed with the bound." L responded looking for slips on Light part.

"Okay L, but my personal live is suffering, I need intimity with someone, I just can stand this anymore. I think I'm going to cry...sniff"

"We must make sacrifices Light, we're getting near Kira..." and them the two went to sleep. L laid on his bed and Light on other bed. The light went out. Light was seriall killer, but have feelings. He's alone to not be with person to reconfort. And L is so distant, why that?

Light them went up from bed and started to tip toe as he reached L bed. Apparently, L was sleeping, even with the chains making noise sounds. The light was dim and Light could see L's face. It was very white and soft, not unlike a woman. His pale skin spoke delights to Light, because the loneliness was killing his passion, killing his will to live. It was very strange what Light was feeling. "Must do this? He will suspect me?" but Light impulses were stronger and he laid besides L bed. He them approached very calmly to not atract attention and wake L. He must not make contact, or wake will happen.

L was at back to Light face, so he must turn to see Light if he wakes. Light them started to smell L's fine skin flavour. He get near L's neck and breathed a small fresh air. It was a lttle sour, maybe bacause of the day of work. Drops of sweat were being ejected from L' pores, and Light, very calmly and gently licked one of the drops. It was bitter and had a horrible taste. But, for a desolate heart, the sorrows of life are bearable if someone is at your side. Light glanced for many seconds L's hair. His hands got near L hair, but he couldn't touch. He just imagined...and felt the softness and got very good fellings, his fingers softening the black hair strips...but them L woke up.

"What are you doing Light?" asked L in monotone voice but strangely not confused.

"L??? You were wake?" said very frightened Light with a surprised face.

"Yes, I was felling what you were doing..."

"But why you didn't..."

"Isn't it clear, detective's son?"

Light smirked and approached L more. The bodies made full contact and got imersed in themselves. Without a single world, they start to uncloth one other. They do it gently, because chains make noise and someone can wake.

After a minute, they are completely nude. The caressess was mutual and passionately sweet. But the moment arrived.

"Who's going first?" Light asked, a little concerned, because all of this was new to him.

"You can go..." said L with a convicted voice.

L turned, got prone and gently lifted his buttocks waiting for Light to come in. Light them started to put the red-head-man member inside L small anal hole.

"Light!!!! You forgot the lube!!! You're cracking my ass!!!" shout L.

"Lube??? But, why?"

"You know nothing man? We need to be comfortable."

"Sorry L, I'm inexperient..."

Light them started to search for lube in the headquarters, but couldn't find any. He them brought kitchen things.

"L, apparently you forgot to buy lube, aren't you all prepared?"

"I never thought you would come here and tease me!" said L a bit annoied, but not losing head. He was wating for that moment the very first time his eyes crosses with Light.

"Okay, so what now? I picked somethings in kitchen. Milk, detergent, ham, a big sausage, mayonaisse, salami, olive and gorgonzola's cheese.." said a cofused Light with so many options.

"Are you mad?? You wanna put food in my ass?"

"We have no options left L, sacrifices must be made!"

L with disgust proned again and waited Light's final selection. Light them poured detergent on his dick, to clean and let be good lubrificant.

"AHHHH, it's entering the dick hole!! I'm burning!!!!"

"My God!!!!" L went very fast with his mouth on Light dick, and started to suck detergent out.

"Faster L, it's aching!!!" said Light in red tone color skin. His legs were trembling and his face was contorted because of the pain.

"MUHHMMUHH!!!" mumbled L as he sucked detergent.

L them put mouth off and spat detergent on ground:

"You idiot!!!! My mouth got bubbles now!!"

Light felt very bad, but he wanted to compensate his awkwardness. He picked mayonaisse and put on dick, rubbing to disperse good food all around. He them poured more on his belly and torax, so it would be more gluey and palatable. Them, Light picked some mustard and ketchup and poured on L ass. L felt a chill in his spine:

"It's delicious Light. Ahhhhhhh...so cold.....so.....tasssssssty..." said L as his neck got goose. L's buttocks started to throb with the goluptious regale Light is serving on his body. The adipose smell of the mayonaisse impregnated in the bedroom. The nauseous odour of the fatty started to dizzy the lovely couple, penetrating their nostrils and stimullating their manly sexual organs. They were feeling dotarded and infused with passion for one another.

Them, the moment came. Light gently put his dick in the open-hole-man-pooper of L and without entering, started to make circular movements. He went right and left very slow, feeling that delicious piece of a man. L was feeling relaxed, because mustard is goos to skin and ketchup is full of sugar, and L likes sugar.

"Hey Light, pick some chocolate bars for me please?" and Light brought the bars. L started to eat them as Light played on his man hole. It was a very sugary bar, with almond inside it.

"Do you want Light?" offered a very lascivously L. Light nodded and L cut one piece with his mouth. Light went to it, picked with his licking tongue and them...they kissed passionalety, spreading chocolate all over their faces. Their touching mouths were very hot, and their lips started to melt the chocolate. A small river of lukewarm chocolate flowed from their lips, moving on ther toraxes, covering their manly sex members and ended on the bed sheets, turning them brown and delectable. L and Light lowered their bodies and licked the bed sheets, swallowing the maionaysse and chocolate that was all spread on their love nest. Them, L shout:

"Oh...Shit!! Some almount is in my eye!!" and Light went to the rescue. With his chocolate covered mouth, he licked L eyes sucking out bad invasive almond.

"Thanks Light, you are the man of my world."

"No problem L, everything to my love..."

Light resume the cock rubbing on the ass. But at that point the ketchup and mustard dried.

"Light, I fell things cracking in my hole!!!"

"Don't pain L, I'll put this to an end" and Light picked the gorgonzola's chesse and cut in small pieces. He put them on his hand and started to rub L's ass with it.

"It's working L!!!" said Light as he rubbed strongly the cheese to put off dry peels of the love condiment. The gorgonzola's blue veins were all over L's breech. All that mould turned L's skin mildly green, a blue-like green, and Light looked at it, enjoying the sights and licking his lips. Never he saw such a beatiful lad in so incredible rewarding shape. L's pale sskin combined perfectly with with chesse fungus, and that moment...Light would never forget. It's over the cracking, now, Light put more mayonaisse and ketchup and mustard. He, to not let dry the condiment, picked the olive bottle and dripped olive oil on L's ass, rubbing his hand gently to feel the softness and grace of that frail, but at the same time wholesome man. Now the love bottom is very lubrificated.

Light them reached his pleasure obelisk at L's catacombs of honey. Light was sweating much, he never did that before and a new experience arises. Nevertheless, he went to trust a very little bit of his member inside L. L let out a moan:

"Ooohhhhh" and Light went with very slow movemets in L's buttcocks hole. Light want to be very gentle , so he was slow and attentive. L picked Lights's hand and started to suck finger his tip. But wrong thing was happening:

"Light, you didn't clean your nails, it's full of chocolate and maionaysse. Blarg, I think I'm gonna vomit..." and L was feeling bad stomach hurts, because the mixture was caustic.

"Don't vomit L, I have anti-poison" and them Light, continuing trusting inside L lend to L a lettuce leaf. L put in mouth and chew:

"This lettuce isn't fresh Light, we need to do market tomorrow..."

"Yes, we make the list after our moment...don't forget lube"

As L chewed lettuce, Light went a bit faster on L's ass, because he was confident and feeling anal contraction in L. Light them picked a tomato and cut in half, an put the half on L's back and started to move in all directions spreading tomato's goo and seeds.

"Ooohhhh Light, this is feshly, I want more...." moaned L.

Light the started to Lick L's back with his tongue. The back was very clean and no hair was present. L was very feminine indeed, masculine enough to not bother Light.

After a bit, Light went faster but olive oil was drying too.

"AHHHH, you're bruising my anal rectum!!!!" shout very pained L. Light readly put his dick off L's anus and apologize.

"Sorry L!! I'm a shitty lover!!!" cried Light putting bothhands on face hiding his shame.

"Don't be bad Light, you didn't meant too" said L, calming very patiently Light's sadness. L said:

"Why don't you suck a bit, I need penis stimulus." asked very politely L.

Light was salivating. He went with mouth on L's penis and started to blow. He got very slow but was confident and got faster:

"Shit Light!!!!! Beware your teeth!!!!!! You almost rips my member!!!!!!" shouted nevous L.

Light wass almost crying, because his sexual experience was very thin. He need counselling, but couldn't tell L, because L thought Light was smart, and Light can't disapoint him.

"Okay now Light, I do the hard job now on" said L bossy. Light laid on his back and L went with mouth to the hard Light's penis. L started to lick and the swallowed the member, salivating all over it, chocolate and almonds. And them, begun thrusting and sucking, but letucce in teeth was bothering him.

"Light, I need a toothpick..." and Light picked toothpick. L tootpicked his teeth, and Light looked the toothpicking and liked, going very lascivous and putting his thumb finger in his mouth and pressing tooth agaist it.

"Oh L!!! Toothpick me too!!!!" said a very hard and passionalety full Light. L curved over Light and started to toothpick him. Light was feeling good as L passed and cleaned his mouth of dirty and embedded food. All that movement was exciting him, and him penis was v]ull of pumping blood from such a pleasurous act. He couldn't kept his juices any longer:

"Ohh...L, I'm gonna cum!!!!" and L readly put his mouth on Light penis to not lose flavorous juice. Light cumed very tasty carambole cum, and it was smelling like fine carrot cake.

"Hhuuummmmm" liked L, licking his lips with pleasure ond rolling his eyes up. That tasty Light's juice was something he never experienced in his whole life. It was sticky, but very refreshing and had sedative properties. L's felt his mouth dampened as the juice ran from his tongue, falling on Light's pelvic skin. When Light finished, L put the cum on a cut watermelon that was on bed.

"Cum too L, I wanna see!!!" and L started jerking off all of his pleasure on the watermelon. Light looked very shocked and liked the landscape, because was a beutiful almost yellow snow shower.

"Light, let's eat" and Light and L went with their mouths the to the fresh and beefy cum covered watermelon. They licked and chewed, always kissing one another in lust and much desire. As they kissed, they started to play with the watermelon seeds with their tongues, passing from on mouth to another, all while the delicious cum was flowing the mouths in a swinging and malicious dance, the pure love of two delightful men.

It was the end, the were very tired and need bed.

"L, this is the happiest day of my life!"

"Light, I love you so much, never let me alone!"

And againg the kiss, this time eating the ham and cheese spread on the bed, sharing the fine flavour of refrigerator contents, full of chocolated love and oil. The bed was full of food, the smell was like a forest of wonders, with fatness and sweetness and moldness, all dancing all refreshing odours of a finally achieved passionn , but that doesn't matter anymore, the love conquers all.

**The end**


End file.
